


Red Rabbit Green

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Green Text Theatre, LEWD, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Judy wants kits, and has an idea.Nick has ideas of his own...





	Red Rabbit Green

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a number of artworks on the 4chan /ZTG/ threads.  
> (Have no idea how to upload one...)  
> This written for Green Text Theatre and read;   
> https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-6-4-2017 (starts at the avatar)

Nick and Judy have been married for a couple of years now, they live in a small house, and are well established at the ZPD.  
As life had become cozy, Judy's natural instincts were starting to come to the fore.  
One night while lying in bed feeling the afterglow, Judy lay her head on Nick's chest, her claws lightly running through the fur around his ribs.  
"Nick", she says, "You know we've talked about family and adoption and stuff?"  
"Hmmm," he replied absently, his claws scratching between her ears.  
"And we talked about getting a young fox and two or three young rabbits?"  
"Hmmm," repeated Nick as if not paying attention.

"Well," continued Judy, "you know about how my maternal instincts are really starting to overwhelm me and…"  
Nick sighed, "Yes Judy, I know, we discussed using IVF, and I'm totally in support of you running a natural pregnancy. You know I love you."  
Nick wrapped both arms around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Well," started Judy, Nick's eyes opening with suspicion, "Yesterday while on foot patrol, I stopped this guy who was jay walking outside the university. I gave him a warning but then we had a bit of a chat. Seems he's an exchange engineering student from the Great Isles…"  
"And…" prompted Nick who, knowing Judy, starting to feel a little apprehensive.  
Judy looked up into his eyes, "Nick, he was an Irish Rex rabbit!" she almost giggled, "He's bright red!"  
"Oh I get it, you want him to be a donor, so that maybe some of the kits will be red and look like me," replied Nick, "that's actually a good idea Carrots."  
They looked into one another's eyes, Judy's brow starting to droop.  
Nick noticed.

"Judy, I don't like that look you're starting to get, what are you thinking?"  
"Well, I was just thinking, what with all the organising, and hospital costs, all the interviews and stuff…"  
"Carrots…?"  
"Oh c'mon Nick, I'll keep it discreet, we'll find a little motel across town, no one will notice and…"  
"OK, I see where you're going with this and," nick paused for effect, Judy shrinking away, " and I agree."  
Judy's eyes opened like she'd been stuck with a pin.

"BUT," continued Nick, "we're going to do it here, and I'm going to be present."  
Judy just lay there perplexed, she'd half expected Nick to totally forbid such a venture, or at least start a long argument against it.  
But he'd accepted it, although the conditions now started to worry in her a bit.  
"So, you don't mind but what, you want to watch?" stammered Judy, "that's a little kinky even for you isn't it Nick?"  
"Ah, Judy Judy Judy," began Nick, "with those extra eight years or so up my sleeve, I've been around a bit, and know a thing or two that you probably just as well not know. So, not only am I going to be present, I'm thinking I might even join in."

"You're not planning on doing anything to or with HIM are you?" Judy stammered, looking at Nick gobsmacked.  
Nick pulled a disdained face, "C'mon Carrots, you know I don't swing that way."  
Judy ventured a nervous smile, "Well I'm relieved to hear that, but-"  
Nick sat up and pulled Judy into his lap, "You see Judy, this possibility has crossed my mind as well and, while I doubt a buck rabbit could ever replace me, I did worry somewhat about you maybe getting a little emotionally involved, if you know what I mean."  
"Nick I -"

Nick shushed her and continued, "OK, this is how I think it should go. You contact him and see if he's up for it, then we can pay for him to go and have a medical checkup. We invite him over one night for dinner, something simple, don't want to get him all bloated and stuff, then we can chat about his family or whatever."  
"So how do we end up in the bedroom?" asked Judy.  
"Well, first off, don't tell him anything about me being there," stated Nick, "I'll calm that all over when he gets here. When the time comes, I'll probably suggest it. Now when he realises that I'm going to be in there too, I expect that to slow him down a bit, so we might need to put on a bit of a show eh?"  
"Now I KNOW you watched too many of those video's I found in your old apartment." moaned Judy.  
"Hear me out Carrots, I've looked at this from a few angles, and I think I can see how it will run. We all go into the bedroom, we go ahead and take our clothes off near your dresser, and you can suggest he gets his gear off near that corner chair. If he's nervous, maybe you can help him?"  
"That might be fun, he did look pretty fit." smirked Judy.

"Uh uh ah Judy, now here's where I want to lay down some ground rules," begins nick with an authoritative voice, "first off, I don't want you to handle him in any way."  
"But-"  
"I don't want you to kiss him, or visa-versa."  
"Sounds a bit like the green eyed monster Nick," accused Judy.  
"Hey Fluff, I AM the red monster, and my eyes ARE green," he growled jokingly, running his snout around one of her ears, "Anyway, if he's a bit slow getting up, I could do what I'm feeling a bit tempted to now, and eat you!"  
Judy slipped a paw behind her back and ran it down Nick's belly, and beyond.

"Um, where was I?" Nick huffed, "So, when he looks ready, I want you to roll over onto all fours and let nature take it's course. You can let him reach around if you or he wants."  
"You make it sound too clinical Scruff, and why do you want me on all fours?" quizzed Judy.  
"Well, once we're all aroused, I don't want you to make eye contact with him, only with me, it's that emotional thing I was talking about."  
"And then," stated Nick with flurry, "I might kneel in front of you and let you have me."  
"You're just too kinky Nick, you want to double end me?!"  
"Hey, it's called a 'Spit-Roast' sweetheart!"

Judy punched him in the arm.


End file.
